


Метроном

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Аврора видит сны о сказочной жизни, но в этой у нее всё не слишком радужно.





	

Когда становилось тяжело, Аврора представляла метроном. Четкий ритм, привычный темп, раз-два, раз-два. Она всегда чувствовала музыку, ей не нужны были такие условности, лишние технические детали, но учительница настаивала. Она была смешной, эта учительница. Как и две другие, одна из которых обучала Аврору кулинарии, вторая — танцам. А вот эта, с метрономом, вела уроки фортепиано.  
В музыке не был нужен лишний контроль, а в жизни — наоборот.  
Когда ей было одиноко, больно, страшно, если Аврора не знала, что случится завтра и как ей поступить — она представляла метроном, и становилось легче.  
Последний год в ее голове не смолкал отбиваемый им ритм.  
— Потеря ребенка — это тяжелая утрата, но вы не можете оплакивать ее вечно, — говорил терапевт, худощавый мужчина в неизменном старомодном костюме и глупых очках.  
Он неуловимо напоминал Авроре сверчка. Чем именно — она сказать затруднялась. Так бывало, что у нее появлялась ассоциация и не спешила уходить.  
— Вы можете порадоваться тому, что настолько хорошо восстановились после комы, — продолжал терапевт, словно бы вдохновленный ее молчанием.  
Порой Аврора хотела спросить у него: «Доктор, а вы точно диплом не подделали?». Но никого другого, кто мог бы поправить душевное здоровье, в их городе просто не было. Стоило уехать, но почему-то не удавалось. Каждый раз, когда мысль о подобном приходила в голову Авроре, находились дела, обязанности, появлялись старые друзья, и она забывала обо всем, что планировала.  
— Что вам снилось сегодня?  
Вопрос с подвохом, вопрос, отвечать на который честно смысла нет.  
— Кажется, моя работа в офисе, — ответила Аврора и пожала плечами, — я не помню точно.  
Ложь. Но доктор Хоппер кивнул, не заметив.  
На самом деле Авроре, как и всегда, снилась другая жизнь. Жизнь, где она не потеряла свое дитя, где с ней были дорогие ей люди. Но если Филипп хоть когда-то существовал в реальности, то Мулан — нет.  
Доктор Хоппер считал, что Аврора выдумала ее, как образ еще одного героя, потому что Филиппа ее подсознанию было недостаточно. Аврора считала, что доктор Хоппер просто дурак.  
В той реальности, где она была вынуждена жить, случилась трагедия. Беременная Аврора и ее муж Филипп попали в автомобильную аварию. Банально и ужасно. Выжила лишь она, но, очнувшись после нескольких недель комы, обнаружила, что любимый мужчина мертв, а у нее случился выкидыш. И что в ее рыжих волосах появились седые пряди.  
В той реальности, что Аврора видела во снах, все по-другому. Она — принцесса, разбуженная поцелуем принца, а после, вместе с одной из его верных рыцарей, вызволявшая его из беды.  
Аврора видела и знала, что в той жизни она любила не только Филиппа, но и Мулан. И они любили ее в ответ, не испытывая ревности друг к другу. Мулан долго отмалчивалась, скрывая свои чувства, а узнав о беременности Авроры, хотела сбежать, но они вместе с Филиппом удержали ее.  
В реальности не было счастья и любви, во сне — была.  
Доктор Хоппер повторял опять и опять, что нужно время, нужно отбросить фантазии и жить реальностью. Аврора спросила в самый первый раз: «Зачем мне такая реальность?». Теперь она думала так же, но научилась врать.  
А еще она верила в тот мир, мир из сна. Верила, как иные люди верят в инопланетян или фей, глупо, безнадежно, но всем сердцем.  
После сеанса с доктором Хоппером Аврора привычно пошла в местное кафе, не то чтобы лазанья и какао могли заполнить пустоту там, где должна быть любовь, но это было рутиной. Она цеплялась за рутину. Только так можно было сохранить себя.  
— Привет, тут занято?  
Она подняла взгляд от чашки и моргнула несколько раз, готовясь ущипнуть саму себя за руку. Покачала головой. «Это не сон?» — спросила Аврора мысленно. Рядом с ее столом оказалась Мулан. Живая и настоящая.  
— Хорошо, я присоединюсь? — и, не дождавшись ответа, Мулан опустилась напротив Авроры.  
— Я не видела вас в Сторибруке раньше, — сказала Аврора.  
Она боялась, что видела Мулан, что подсознание подбросило случайный образ, что не существовало никакого другого мира, в который можно было бы верить, а существовала только ее фантазия.  
— Я приехала вчера, — ответила Мулан лаконично.  
— Меня зовут Аврора, а вас?  
— Мулан.  
Авроре показалось, что она заметила отблеск интереса в чужих глазах, что Мулан ожидала реакции в ответ на произнесенное имя. Возможно, только возможно, и ей тоже снились странные сны?  
— Если хотите, я могу показать вам город, — предложила Аврора.  
Мулан согласилась.  
В эту минуту внутренний метроном остановился. Больше не нужно было отсчитывать ритм, чтобы не взорваться.  
Аврора надеялась, что больше и не придется.


End file.
